Silence has fallen
by Laurenke1
Summary: Harry reflects on the silence that has fallen between him and Ginny after they have been married for 15 years and decides to shatter that silence when he learns about his wife's habits. Slightly AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter**

**Note: This is actually a canon fic which takes place after the epilogue with Deadly Hallows. This is about Harry and written from his point of view his relationship with Ginny. Most people who know my stories know that I do not think that they should be together. I didn't like the way it was written but anyway I couldn't help but make my own point of view about it. **

**Why this fic was written is the reason because in Deadly Hallows Harry mentioned ****there would be time to talk later, hours and days and maybe years in responds to Ginny. It is in chapter 36 of the book. **

**Pairing: mentioned Ginny/Harry but only in passing**

**Title: Silence has fallen**

**Author: Laurenke1**

**Point of view: from Harry Potter**

_Silence has fallen_

I sit here and I look at the old picture of when we were still happy I guess. If I can even use that word. Albus Severus Potter blinks up at me with Lily's eyes; he is the very picture of me. Small as I was at the age of 11 while James Sirius ruffles his hair and grins that grin that always makes me wonder just how much my son takes after his grandfather.

Lily waves at me from the picture; smiling and I cannot help but smile back, tracing my fingertips over the moving picture. Ginny smiles at me but it is a cold smile, a smile I have grown oddly used to in the nearly 15 years that we have been married now.

It doesn't affect me anymore, not as much as it used to anyway. It kind of snuck in I guess. I don't really know where the silence that hangs in between us snuck in.

In the first few days after the Final Battle, when there was still so much to rebuild and so much people to bury and to mourn, there was barely any time to talk. Oh and Ginny and I have spoken many times about it and everything really.

Back in those days life still held a certain appeal to me. The future was open to me, as they say but nobody really understood that I didn't want the fame and glory. I still don't. Now I am head of Auror headquarters and the job is nice surely but I don't want the fame with something that happened 17 years ago.

I never wanted Voldemort to murder my parents and then to go after me. I never wanted the responsibility of having to kill him at the age of 17. I look at my own children now, James who is becoming a teenager, was very different from what I was in those days.

He is loud and taller then I was. But perhaps that had to do with the fact that he never had to sleep in a cupboard like I did. I close my eyes, allowing my thoughts to drift for a moment. The realisation of the abuse still leaves me gaping for breath and knowing that something could have been done to prevent me from going back to the Dursley's every summer, still makes my blood boil.

I open my eyes again and trace the picture again. Ginny's eyes are cold as well now. She is glancing at something off to the left side of the frame, something I can't see and then she leaves. I watch her go as Albus gives me a sad look and James seems angry.

At first I think my eldest son is angry at his brother for something that Albus has done but then James turns away and crosses his arms over his chest. Lily goes away from where she has been standing near Ginny and goes to stand by James and Albus, who both wrap their arms around her. I then understand, James is angry at his mother for leaving.

James has always been Ginny's favourite, as with Lily. She loves all of our children but she has always been just a little bit colder with Albus, a little bit less loving or forgiving just as she has been towards me.

Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that I wouldn't approve of any other names then Albus and Severus. True, his namesakes may not have been the nicest of people but they were good people and without their influence in my life I wouldn't have been where I am today.

I realize that now. I didn't realize that during my schooldays but I guess that you have to grow up in order to see such things, among other things as well. Yet sometimes on a dark day, I cannot help but think what would have happened if one of them hadn't tried a bit harder to save me from that wretched place I called home, would things have turned out differently then?

It is a question I keep asking myself more and more these days. I hear the door slam close downstairs and I flinch before I release a huge breath. I am alone, Ginny has gone out for the evening like she does every evening and I am alone with Lily.

It is like she can hear me thinking about her because suddenly the door opens and she stands in the doorway. I glance up through my glasses at the door and lift and eyebrow. "Evening, dad, mum has gone out again." Her read hair is tied back in a pony tail and she steps into the room.

"Yes, I know, darling. Has she mentioned to you where she was going?" I put the picture back on the desk and mention her over. Lily's brown eyes are dark in the light that comes into my study. I study my only daughter. Her eyes are slightly red and I ask. "Have you been crying, Lily?"

She looks up at me and it strikes me how young she looks. She is only 10 and she will be leaving for Hogwarts next year. She has Ginny's red hair and her brown eyes. You wouldn't know that it was my daughter unless you looked closely. She has my slight frame and she will be pretty, just like her mother.

I put my arm around her shoulders and pull her towards me, making shushing noises as she sniffled. "I just miss Al, dad…."

For some reason I don't believe her. My daughter may be a bit spoiled, she is my only daughter after all but she never cried for no reason and certainly when she was the only one at home.

I pat her shoulder less awkwardly as it seems that the dam breaks as she hiccups. "Mum was so happy today that Al left that it hurts, dad. She was whistling in the kitchen and smiling like she used to…."

I remember the sight of Ginny's face when she read the letter that Albus send us upon his arrival and sorting. My son, my second born who was unlike his older brother, a true Gryffindor to the core as were his namesakes, had been sorted in Slytherin. I wasn't really surprised; Al's question before he boarded the train had me think as well.

Yet Ginny hadn't been so amused. She had told me to shut up in an icy cold voice and had snapped at Lily to eat her supper. She had then disappeared through the door to her own private office and I heard the door lock itself and the flare of the floo, Ginny had been talking to somebody.

I sigh as I gather Lily closer to me. How did it come to this?

In the beginning of our relationship we often spoke to each other, taking the time and usually spending whole nights together doing just that, talking and making love. She was a professional Quidditch player as I finished my Auror training. It took a little time for us to be comfortable and find something to do and for me to stop worrying about the future; Voldemort wouldn't be coming back this time.

I still look over my shoulder sometimes, unable to truly believe it. In the first few years it was the hardest to let go, we had lost so many people in the war. Yet I quickly settled into a routine, dating Ginny, visiting my godson Teddy Lupin, and my training.

Ginny and I got married after two years, early yeah maybe but I wanted to marry her. The look on her face when I went down on one knee, finally in her opinion was breath taking. Molly had a field day with planning the wedding but I allowed them, even when it was too much fuzz in my opinion.

Ginny was pregnant quickly with James but by that time she had stopped with her Quidditch. Yet the look on her face whenever a match was on is something I will never forget. We always enjoyed going to the matches and the children like to fly just as much as we do, James even plays Quidditch for the house team.

I guess that we started really talking to one another when she said that she didn't want to go to graves on the day Voldemort fell. I understand that she doesn't want to live in the past anymore, doesn't want to remember it but it is a bit strange that she doesn't want to go and visit Fred's grave.

Of course this didn't go well with the rest of the family when I turned up alone. Molly nearly went so far that I order Ginny to come with me. If there is one thing that Ginny hates it is being ordered about and being told what to do.

I sigh again and push Lily away to wipe her tears away. "Hush, mum will come around. She is just a bit shocked that Al was sorted into Slytherin."

"But you said that it didn't matter in which house you would be sorted, just as long as you did your best." She was sniffling slightly and I wonder how much she has heard about our row when I first told the children about Hogwarts.

It was a pretty big row. In the years since we have been together we have both changed, I know that but Ginny has changed for the worse. She hardly is at home anymore at night, staying away late and always snapping at me when I call her to ask if she is coming home for dinner.

I know I am not the easiest man to live with. My past catches up with now and then as do my memories. They never really disappeared I guess, nightmares from what Voldemort did and the suppressed memories from Dudley's. I know that my fame is still very real, even nearly 20 years after the actual event and that reported still haunt my steps but they have grown bored with me I guess.

For a moment I thought that it had been happening to Ginny to, that she had grown bored in our marriage. I mean we both have our jobs and the children and life is no longer exited. Well life cannot really be as exited as living in a war, I guess and for a while I tried my best to surprise Ginny and to make our life less boring.

I thought that our life was great but I went out of my way to include Ginny. I took her with me on a mission once, against the rules of course and we have been away for a week without the children but all the good it did was to make her colder. She said to me, hurting me really badly when she did so, is that she never wanted to go away with me again. It was better if we both had our different lives and just only met at home.

I still don't understand to this very day what made her say that. She doesn't want to be near me and it bloody well hurts.

"Dad, do you think mum is happy with the fact that Al was sorted into Slytherin? I mean you told us that that guy Severus you mentioned was a Slytherin as well." Lily looks at me with those brown eyes so like her mothers and all I want to do is turn away and avoid looking at her.

I force a smile on my face and say. "No, your mum wasn't happy with the fact that Albus was sorted in Slytherin at all. But like I said before, it doesn't matter to me."

"But I don't want to be the cause of a row between you and mum." Lily's eyes tear up again and I brush them away and say forcefully.

"Lily, you are never the cause of a row between us."

"But Al always is or James. I don't think mum likes us at all….she always says that she should have thought better about this marriage and that she wants to be more like Marcel…"

I can feel my stomach drop and horror floods me. I know who Marcel is. He works with her as a Quidditch reporter and she works with him many times, away to games during the weekends and such things.

Marcel is everything I am not. He likes fame, sometimes he reminds me of Lockheart, the worse Defence against the Dark Arts teacher I ever had during my second year at Hogwarts. He is good looking and likes to live his life in the spotlight. I am very private where he is in the Daily Prophet atleast once a week when he either has a new fling or a row with somebody.

I tend to smooth things over. I don't like it when Ginny and I fight at all and I perhaps should stand up more. I notice that Lily has fallen silent and she is looking at me with a horrid expression on her face.

I gently place my hands on her shoulders and say. "Lily, you know where your mother has gone, don't you?"

She gives me a terrifying nod and I trace her cheek with my finger tips, continuing. "You know that I always hate it when Al and James fight or you and your brothers, right? You know that your uncle Ron and aunty Hermione say that I should stand up to your mother more often right? You also know that a marriage is a sacred bond to me and I expect people to be truthfully to me. So please, tell me where your mother has gone?"

"But you might get angry and hurt her accidentally?" Lily whispers as I shake my head, feeling myself growing calmer with each passing second.

"I won't hurt your mum, Lily I promise. She isn't worth me hurting her anymore. She has hurt me too badly already…No please tell me where she has gone!"

"She has gone to Marcel, like she does nearly every night and then she comes back with flushed cheeks and a happy smile until she sees you, daddy…" Lily worries her bottom lip between her teeth and I smile calmly at her.

It is as I feared. Ginny is having an affair but instead of being angry like I suspected that I would be, I know now. There is a time and place for everything and perhaps Ginny and I had our time. I have been staying with her for too long, putting up with things no sane or normal person would put up with.

It is because of my past but now I remember a man who has fought for me, angered me and even gone out of his way to be nasty to me and who made me feel like I mattered. Those people who have died had gotten one thing right, sometimes something is worth fighting for, worth dying for and sometimes it isn't.

I have been keeping my peace for too long, just for the sake of being loved. But I know that Ginny doesn't love me, she never has. She might have on one occasion but she doesn't anymore and my love has fled with something I knew a long time ago.

"Lily, go and get your stuff. We are leaving for Ron and Hermione's tonight. Just take all the stuff you need, we will be coming back tomorrow to get the rest." I watch as Lily looks at me frightened before smiling and then she runs off.

I stand up slowly, looking across the room. Everything I hold dear has been shattered tonight in the silence that has fallen between us but I know now that I will come out of this stronger because I am Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. I don't know what I want yet but it doesn't matter, I have time, but for now I know that it is time that the silence is shattered and I will do so gladly as I walk out of the office and close the door on the life I have led and know that I, together with my family will be fine. The silence has shattered and will never fall again.

The end

**I hope you liked it. Any comments, flames, questions are welcome. So review of course. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anythign of Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****anything of Harry Potter.**

**Note: Thanks so much for the reviews. Well you all know how bad I am with one shot so here is a second chapter. It picks up right where the last chapter left off and it will be written from Harry's point of view. Let's begin. **

It doesn't take me long to pack. I merely throw some stuff into a bag. Most of the items I hold dear hold no value to me anymore because of what I have learned tonight. My wife is having an affair.

This thought doesn't hurt nearly as much as it might have done a year ago. I look at myself in the mirror, the old scar hasn't faded in the least but it blends in now. My hair is still as messy as ever; through sometimes I charm it to lay flat, which lasts about an hour. I still wear glasses; through they are much nicer now then the old ones I used to wear back in my school days.

I quickly grab the last of my stuff and then Lily comes into the room. My only daughter is carrying her bag and she looks like a small girl about to go to school for the first time. She has the picture in her hand that I had been looking at earlier.

I take it from her and look at it. Ginny still hasn't appeared in it and I slowly put it on the bed as I take up another picture that Ginny has taken with me and the children. Al waves at me and James puts his hands on his brother's shoulders, something he never does. Lily stands in between them, small and smiling at me as I gaze at my own smiling face in the middle of the children.

"Come, honey, we have to go. I want to be out of here before Ginny comes home…." I reach out to take her hand as I stuff the picture into my bag.

"But dad, do we have to go? Can't we just stay here and wait until mom comes home? I am sure that you can talk about this." Lily's voice is pleading and her eyes are wide. I curse myself that my daughter is so young and that she has to go through with this.

I crouch down and gentle touch her cheek as I say. "Listen, Lily, I know that it is not fair to you but what mummy has done to me is worse then betrayal. She has kept this a secret from me and she has lied to me. You know that I don't like being lied to and she has hurt me. I need to get out of here. I will return you tomorrow morning if you want to but for tonight I am not going to leave you home alone. Come along now."

"But daddy….!"

I have risen to my feet as she takes my hand and her voice rises to a wail. "Do you have everything packed?" I simply ask.

"But daddy, we can't leave like that…"

"Yes, we can." I say calmly as I move towards the door as she tugs at my hand to try and stop me.

"But dad, it isn't right…"

"No, what your mother did isn't right…" I murmur, so soft that I am sure Lily can't hear me.

"Dad, please, just forget it…"

"Damn it, Lily, I can't! Don't you see, your mother has betrayed me and our whole family by being unfaithful to me. I have been silent for to long. Now either way you will come with me to the Weasley's, calmly or crying, I don't care but we are going. Nobody should ever have to be hurt by somebody they love, especially by their partner. Now let's go." I stare down at her and I notice that she is biting her lip.

I know that I have been harsh with her but I can't take it anymore. The betrayal hurts too much but strangely enough I feel so calm now. I know what I have to do and nobody is going to stop me. I don't care if Ginny is going to scream bloody murder or that she is going to take this up with the Daily Prophet but I am not going to stay.

I want a divorce and no matter how much money she wants from me, I don't care. I will tell the truth to anybody who will listen but I need to think of myself for now. Too long have I thought that I could fix everything but there are some things that aren't my fault, like this.

I walk to the door and hold it open for Lily. She walks through it, her head bent as I close it behind me and lock it. All the lights are doused and it will look like we have gone to bed. I have left a note for Ginny, one telling her that I have found out and that I have left for Ron and Hermione and that she is not to contact me because I don't want to talk to her.

I take Lily's hand in my own and she looks up at me with a pleading expression which I easily ignore. I apparate to Ron's house and the door opens even before we have a change to walk towards it.

The tall red haired man has his wand at the ready but he relaxes his stance when he notices that it is me. "Harry, mate what are you going here at such a late hour? Is everything alright?"

"Can we stay the night, Ron? I would rather say this in the privacy of your sitting room then to the whole wizarding world at large." I force a grin to my face as Hugo appears behind Ron and gives a shout when he sees Lily.

Lily smiles as well and she quickly disappears inside as Ron comes to meet me halfway down the path. "Harry, what has happened?"

"Ginny has been sleeping around with another. I found out tonight. I just need to be away from her. Can we stay here tonight?"

"Of course, Harry, come inside." Ron's eyes are large but he doesn't say anything as I feel his arm around my shoulder as he ushers me inside. His wife and my other best friend Hermione has appeared in the doorway.

Her bushy hair is tied back and she regards me with an expression of barely hidden curiosity. She steps aside as we enter and say. "I shall prepare the guest rooms then. Then you will tell us what happened as we share a cup of tea and something to eat. Ron just jumped up suddenly when the wards flared."

I allow Ron to push me down in the couch as he bustles about while Hermione disappears upstairs. They have a fairly large house for having only two children and I gladly accept the fire whisky Ron hands me. I take a sip and then I wait until Hermione comes in again before I say. "I want a divorce. I want a divorce quickly and I don't care if Ginny gets all her money back. I want custody of Albus and James, and Lily too if that can be arranged…."

"Harry, perhaps you can first tell me what happened before we jump to any hasty conclusions…." Hermione got over her surprise rather quickly at my words and then I can see that Ron takes her hand to shush her.

I tell them everything that has happened tonight; my mind oddly calm and my heart a bit giddy now that I know what I finally want after all these years. I watch as Hermione takes out a notebook and starts to jot everything I say down, her mouth opening as she mutters to herself.

"Alright, well I think that it can be arranged, Harry…but this could be getting ugly. As a right you cannot take the children from Ginny….she is still their mother unless you can prove that she has abused them or that they are better off in your care. This could be very drawn out if Ginny will make a scene out of it…"

"It won't be, Hermione. Ginny wants this. She is just looking for an excuse to finally get rid of me…" I say, I am surprised that my voice doesn't sound all that bitter. I sigh deeply. I want nothing more then to have my children safely home with me, to offer them everything that I have never had but I know that it would mean losing myself.

I can't afford to wait until the children are adults to divorce Ginny. I know that Ginny will plead to be innocent but if I know Ginny at all, she will do as she wants and then when she does take Lily, I want to set up an arrangement for the weekends and the holidays. I say as much to Hermione who nods.

"But why would she have an affair now? I don't understand. Did something happen between the two of you?" Ron was silent and he takes my glass and then fills it again.

I take another sip and answer. "We have had our time, Hermione. It is over. I need to look after myself now and the children, if that can be arranged. I was Albus and James away from Ginny. She…she is too cold with Al and they need a different sort of guidance in the summer between them."

I watch as Lily enters with Hugo, Hermione and Ron's youngest child. Their other child is as old as Albus is and she is attending Hogwarts as well. I ruffle her hair and I smile as she scowls at me. "So you are really going to divorce mommy?" She asks with a small pout.

I feel the smile freeze on my face before I gather her closer and I say. "I think so, Lily. You can stay with your mother of course if that is what you want…"

"But what if I want to stay with you? Or what if mom doesn't want to divorce you?"

"Lily! Your mother has made her choice, sadly as it may be. She could have ended this years ago but she didn't. I realize now that she has been doing this for years. I have had enough and I am going to make my own choice."

She turns to me with a pleading expression that would normally have swayed me but now I hold fast. It is time that I make my own decisions and as I gather my daughter close, I know that this may only be the stillness before the storm but we will come out of it alright and everything will be well, and that is all that matters.

**I hope you liked it. Review of course. I don't know yet if this might be the end. I just might do a third chapter where Harry tells Ginny he wants a divorce and we see her reaction. Tell me what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. This will be the last chapter of what was supposed to be a one shot. You will see Ginny's reaction to this and I warn you that this might be very OCC. In the Netherlands you can chose as a child when a parent divorces where to live when you have reached the age of 12. This is what I am going to do here. Let's begin. **

"No." I keep my voice soft as I stare at Ginny from where she is sitting across me at the table. She stares at me coolly but I meet her gaze without flinching. On the table in front of me are the papers that Hermione helped me write with my demands.

"Harry, my dear boy, think for a moment… Ginny is their mother…You can't…." Percy Weasley is sitting next to his sister as Ron sits at my side. The brightest Weasley son has agreed to go over the divorce together.

Ginny's first reaction when she hears the news was that she pretended to cry. I was the only one who saw that she didn't shed any tears. I have been staying with Ron and Hermione since then except when I brought Lily back to her mother.

"I have sent an owl to James and Albus to inform them of the divorce and they have sent a reply back with their wishes. They are of age to choice by which parent they can live. Professor McGonagall, as headmistress of the school and Bill Weasley, as the head of house have both spoken to the children and have send their replies back to us. The letters are here for you to read…" I look at Ginny as I say this and I can feel Ron looking at his sister too.

"Ginny, say something…they are your children…" Percy exclaimed, turning back to his sister with a wave of his hand that pushes his glasses back up onto his nose.

My wife is sitting there, her arms crossed over her chest and staring at me, her brown eyes never warm again. "This summer won't do. The World Cup is being played in China and I need to be there. James and Al will have to be alone so I think that they are better off with Harry. Since many matches are played in the summer, I won't have the time to take care of them. I am sure Harry will accommodate."

I sit up. I wonder what Ginny truly wants. My heart is beating faster as Ginny continues speaking. "I know that Harry can offer James and Albus much more then I can. I am hardly home as it is. I will take Lily through since she is still at home before she goes off to school. I will arrange something with mum because I don't have any matches during the week and then Harry can take Lily during the weekends."

Percy is staring at her open mouthed and Ginny snapped at her brother. "Dammit, Percy, don't you get it? This marriage is over. It has been over for a long time. Do you have any idea how much I long to be free? Our children suffer because neither of us worked up the courage to say something. They will not suffer anymore. It is done with. Now let's move onto the second part of the divorce, the financial affairs."

I gather my papers and think for a moment. I have never given anything for the material aspect of life. I was glad that I could always provide everything for my children, things that I never had when I grew up. Ron whispers something at me. "You can stay at our place for as long as you like, mate"

I nod at him, grateful. "I don't care what you need, Ginny, just take it. The house, your stuff, the furniture, everything. I don't need it….I just want it to be over." I merely say.

I sigh. I feel tired, my mind feels heavy and all I want to do is disappear. Lily was over the moon at being backed home but then she floo'd me that night. She was crying, telling me that Ginny had already invited Marcel over and that they had gone out for dinner.

All I could do was curse aloud but I kept my peace and had asked Lily to come through to me. I again feel enraged when I think about it. Ginny stares at me for a moment longer and then says. "You can keep your gold, I don't need it. I want to make my own living and be independent. I have my work and I am happy with it. I will take all of my stuff and you can move out if you want to or you can have the house."

I already know that I don't want the house. Too many memories crowd the place and as it was once my pride and joy it will turn to bitter if I linger there.

"I will see what I do with it." I merely say. The rest of the conversation is stupid really. I never knew that one's life could be labelled in passions, just to be given away without regards for memories or thoughts or feelings for that matter.

I sigh. I need to speak to Ginny. I need to know why.

We both sign. It seems strange that a mere signature could end 15 years just like that. 15 years of peaks, lows and everything in between, three children and what do I have to proof for it is nothing. I am right back where I started out in the first place, not knowing what happened but somewhere in those 15 years it ended.

I have three loving children and a good job but it is not what I wanted. I wanted somebody to talk to but I guess that Harry Potter, The Bloody Boy Who Lived isn't meant for love.

Ginny is already on her feet and I follow her, hissing at her. "I want to talk…"

"Harry, I believe there is nothing to be said." She answers coolly as I catch her by the upper arm.

"Oh I think there is." I hiss back at her, pulling her along with me.

"No, Harry, really there isn't." Her voice rises and I know that soon people will notice at the ministry.

"Don't even dare to make a scene, Ginny. I am not above silencing you with a hex." I threaten and she pales. Good, it is a good thing that she finally remembers who she has married and divorced.

No guy ever takes lightly the thought of his wife cheating but I have let her get away with it for far too long. It ends here. I want to know why she has done it…

She walks after me; I have dropped her hand, knowing that she will follow. She won't disobey me in this sense. I finally managed to escape to my office, which I seal with a flick of my wand and I invite Ginny to sit, which she does, glaring at me as she says.

"Can we make this quick? I have a lunch meeting with Marcel." She clearly enjoys the way I flinch because she smiles coldly when I do so.

I lean forward and finally answer. "Sure. The only thing I want to know is why!"

"Why what?"

"Why did you do it? Why go behind my back when you simply could have come out and say that you were tired of our marriage? Why the secrecy? Wasn't it enough everything I offered? I gave you my heart on a silver platter. I was ready to offer you everything you ever wanted and all you did was throw it out the window. Everything we worked for. Those 15 years, are you going to tell me that they meant nothing to you?"

My voice is growing softer as it does with each passing syllable. It always does that when I am hurt. While I still feel relief that it is finally over, it hurts as well.

I want to know why. I need to know why. I need to know so I can find closure. I look at her, noticing the way that she sits. Her legs are crossed and she leans back against her chair, looking at me with her chin held high. Her eyes give me no warmth but then she sighs and looks away before she says.

"I never wanted it, really. I mean I never wanted it to happen. You were good to me, Harry; you are still good to me. It just happened, I know it isn't an excuse but then I couldn't help it. Marcel was the first and he will be the last….I don't know why I stopped talking to you. I really don't. You are a sweet guy, Harry but the thing is it is you…."

I can feel my breathing hitching and I force out. "What do you mean it is me?"

She gives me one of those old grins, full of laughter and light and I feel my heart beating faster. Merlin, I still love her but I have to choice for myself now. That grin is my undoing if I stay. I turn my head and she continues.

"You are Harry Potter. You are famous and yeah…I know you hate the fame but do you have any idea what it is like to live with you as my husband? Or to live with your fame? Of course, stupid question but do you think it has been easy for me? It is hard enough having to live up to the image of seven brothers, all who are older at me and who are males. I wanted to do better then my mum. I didn't want to stay at home to take care of our children and I knew that you would understand it. You understand everything and really, you don't ask for much. But you want somebody who understands you and who shares your need to talk about the things you have seen. I couldn't…no I can't be that person."

"Dammit Ginny, you have lived with me for two years before we got married. I was suffering from nightmares as well then…why go through with it? Why not say those things to me then and stop us both from suffering needlessly?" I bite out. I am angry.

"Because, Harry, I had hoped that I could change it. I had hoped that I could be the woman who saved and nurtured Harry Potter. To be the one to heal your wounded soul, but you can't be saved. You are too wounded. I can't do it, Harry. I tried, I tried to hard and yet I still can't do it. Just a mere memory and your eyes shade over. Oh I know, you aren't even aware of it but it does happen. Harry…I need somebody who can be normal…"

"And what about what I need, Ginny? Or didn't it matter once you had Marcel?" I didn't know that my voice can be this cold but she flinches.

"I have thought about it, Harry. But I don't know what you need. I never knew. I always thought that you wanted to simply have everything that your parents never had…"

"My parents are dead! I don't know what their life would have been like, Ginny. Why would I want to lead the life that they had? For all my life I have had to explain and live up the expectations that I am in fact not James Potter or Lily Potter for that matter. I am Harry…I had hoped that by now you knew that."

I know that I am being unreasonable but I am angry. This bloody well does hurt, ex wife or not.

"I should have thought better I suppose, Harry. It just proves to show that I don't know you as well as I like. As for why, I was happy for a while but when I met Marcel…it was like coming home. I am sorry, Harry…I am so sorry for doing this to you…"

"Yeah Gin, I am sorry too. I am sorry that it had to go this far…that it had to get this far…" I sigh and then Ginny is up on her feet, checking her watch and saying.

"I am sorry, but I have to go. I am truly sorry that it had to come to this." This is the last thing she says before she disappears through the door. I feel a hand close on my shoulder and then I am up on my feet as Ron walks with me.

I don't know yet what I will do with the rest of my life but I know as I smile as the sun shines upon my face that I am Harry Potter and I will be alright but whatever the coarse my life takes I will never allow the silence to cloud it again and perhaps in time all will be well again.

The end (officially)

**I hope you liked it. This is the end of it. The official end. There will be no other chapter after this. Review of course. **


End file.
